


内战一发完系列

by Lorelei1012



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 这似乎依然是一个比较容易引起争议的系列。作为铁人粉，尤其在内战电影之后，读起来会非常“解气”——这也是我当初决定将它翻译出来的原因——但我后来也看见许多队长粉在这篇文底下鸣不平，两边都说了很多不算友好的话。说句实话，我是不愿看到这些争吵的；但我也实在不想把这篇文埋起来。首发：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-201461-1-1.html
Kudos: 2





	1. 余波

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818476) by [shadowlancer_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlancer_95/pseuds/shadowlancer_95). 



“你上一次睡觉是什么时候了？”

托尼尖叫一声，转身扔了个扳手，完全没砸中。这天才一只手捂着心口，眼睛瞪到了极限大。

“我的上帝啊，”他抽着气，用手抚着胸口，“你们这些人有真能死透了的吗？”

“没有，我们都是不朽神明。”弗瑞一副死人脸。

托尼皱起眉头，握紧了拳头又松开，然后疲惫地呼出口气，跌坐在桌子上。前局长把这看做允许他进入工作间的暗示，但对方没立即对他恶语相加还是让他隐隐吃惊。间谍审视着发明家，注意到了他眼底浓浓的淤青和脸上纵横的伤痕。

“看着还满意吗尼克？”托尼小心地作出一个精准的假笑，栗色的眼里充满警惕和谨慎。

弗瑞没理他，而是靠上前了一些，直到距离对方只有三步远。

“你在这地方颓废了多久了？”间谍质问道。

托尼哂笑一声，防范地抱起手臂。“关你什么事？”

弗瑞低吼了一声，却见托尼似乎对他的吼声紧张了一下。他两手微屈，像是要召唤掌心炮。“我告诉过你托尼，我在乎你们所有人。而看见你烂在工作间里——”

“怎样呢？让你心碎吗？”托尼冷笑，“哦等等，”他若有所思地顿了顿，乜斜着间谍，“你真的有心可碎吗？还是你把它挖出去了给学习TM27 Double Cross腾地儿？”

弗瑞平静地看着他，“你在生罗曼诺夫的气。”

托尼爆出一声笑，一只手抓着他油腻的头发，“生气？有什么好生气的？”他咧着嘴，露出紧紧咬合的牙齿，摊开双臂。“我不怪她，她只是在做她的工作，就像我一样。只不过她的工作可能比我稍微——坑队友一点儿。”

弗瑞叹了口气，揉起鼻梁，“史塔克——”“哦我们又回到喊我‘史塔克’的阶段了是吗？”“——复仇者的事不是你的错。”间谍不顾打断地把话说完了。

托尼不敢相信地瞪着他，然后仰头大笑。“哦天哪，”他喘着气，笑得更厉害了，“去你的尼克，你真该去做脱口秀！这是我听到从你嘴里说出来最好笑的笑话！”

“这当然不是我的错了！”他爆发道，一拳砸在金属质的桌面上，待升级的装备纷纷弹了起来。“我选择了让队伍团结一心，我想要让大家还在一起。但是当然啦，托尼·史塔克永远都是坏人不是吗？我想要队伍团结，我以为这份责任感是史蒂夫·他妈的·罗杰斯想要的，但结果不是。他只在乎他的巴基。”托尼嘶语，目光危险地阴沉下来。

“甭管这家伙是九头蛇最出色的武器，也甭管冬兵杀过了成千上百的人，更甭管巴恩斯杀了我的父母，巴基是永远不会有错的！”

托尼粗喘着，怒视着弗瑞，“罗迪的腿伤怪我，奥创也怪我，我猜协议的事也要算在我头上吧。”他笑笑，“很有意思不是吗？我这一辈子都在听你，听好队长，听几乎所有人跟我说要负起责任来，但就这么一次我觉得负责任是个好主意的时候，忽然间所有人都改站了另一队。”

弗瑞歉然地看着他。

托尼愤怒地一手扫过桌面，各种金属物件散落一地。“所有的一切都是我的错是吗？显然我做什么都不对，连遵守该死的法律都不行。”他苦涩地啐道，带着恨意盯着桌子。

弗瑞闭上眼，心想他的队伍怎么就能被一个单枪匹马的疯子想出来的阴谋如此高效地瓦解。他伸出手去。

他的手落到托尼的脖子上，但托尼瑟缩了一下，本能地回击，心脏在胸口狂跳。弗瑞制住了他的胳膊，他激烈地连打带踢，想要从他手里挣脱出来。

“—史塔克，史塔克！托尼！冷静！”

他耳朵里一片轰鸣，但这些话还是渗了进去。托尼深吸一口气，把自己的胳膊从弗瑞强有力的抓握中拽了出来，粗声喘着气。他瞥了弗瑞局长一眼，那双棕色的大眼睛里毫无神采。弗瑞举起两只手，慢慢靠近他，让他好有时间退开。“托尼，”他的语气温和得不可思议，“你没事了，这里很安全。”

托尼的笑容支离破碎，微微颤抖着，“是吗？罗斯会来抓我的。”他只说了这么一句，垂下目光，“也只剩下我一个可以给他抓了。”

弗瑞抿起嘴唇，皱着眉头。他靠上前去，一只手悬在托尼的肩膀上方。天才又瑟缩了一下，但没再躲开。往日里不可一世的男人竟变得如此脆弱，弗瑞为他心痛。但弗瑞并不是容易放弃的类型，于是他让那只手搭在了托尼的肩膀上，指尖下紧绷的肌肉在僵持了近一分钟之后，终于慢慢放松了下来。

托尼一直低着头，眼神游离。“我就不该当这个钢铁侠。”他低声说。

“托尼……”弗瑞告诫道。

“真的，幻视自己也这么说，甚至还给了我们一个公式。自从我成为钢铁侠，超能力者的数目就爆发式增长，末日级别的事故也不断增加。如果我没成为钢铁侠，所有这一切就都不会发生了。”

“又或者纽约就会变成一片核废墟。”弗瑞反驳，手上的抓握稍稍加力，他并不喜欢这话题的走向。“如果你不穿上战甲，就没人能拦截核弹。这还不止，如果你不穿上战甲，复仇者甚至都没法赶到纽约，因为他们早就在航母坠毁的时候死掉了。”

“是啊，”托尼哼了一声，笑声里却毫无幽默，“而如果没有我，就不会有奥创，索科维亚也不会变成一个天坑。而且你看到了没？娜塔莉其实是对的，我的确不适合被举荐到团队里呢。”

“你四下看看啊！”他双手一拍，“你看这儿还有别人吗？没有复仇者啦，因为我毁了他们。我把整个团队都弄到分崩离析——”

“够了！”弗瑞咆哮道，用力抓住托尼的肩膀不让他畏惧地逃开，“这不是你的错史塔克！”他稍稍放柔了声调，“我说我在乎你们所有人并不是撒谎，这甚至也包括在乎你，或许还是尤其在乎你。我知道是什么促使你签了协议，我也不是在说协议就是错的。但团队不认同你这一回事？并不能怪你。你们都做出了自己的选择，要怪应该怪到每个人头上。”

托尼跌坐了下去，弗瑞借机靠近了他，把这小个子男人拉近。这天才竟连反抗都没反抗一下，就这么倒在弗瑞怀中。弗瑞绝不会说托尼·史塔克是个矮小的男人——他的个人魅力简直能把房顶戳穿，还拥有比字典定义还活灵活现的自信。可此时，弗瑞才第一次发现托尼·史塔克原来比自己要矮上一头，他的头顶正巧挨在自己的下巴。见他这般颓败的姿态，弗瑞的记忆仿佛出现了一道裂缝，那个一脸坏笑地拆掉神盾局电脑的小男孩再次浮现出来。间谍之王搂紧了天才，感受着他的身体不受控制的颤抖。托尼的手抓紧了他的皮衣，但弗瑞并没有说话。他知道这发明家能在自己面前显露出这般脆弱已经是太大的信任。弗瑞用另一只手臂搂住托尼，给了他足够的时间可以退开，但他没有，于是间谍之王把他圈在怀中，让他更深地埋进自己的胸口。

托尼累了。

更确切地说是精疲力竭，因为如果是神志清醒的他不会让自己轻易卸下面具。托尼把自己的头深埋在弗瑞的皮衣里，假装自己是独自一人。他没有哭——眼泪早在好久之前就流干了，那时候他从寒冷的废墟之地一瘸一拐地回到家中，身体的一侧火烧火燎。托尼战栗着，从那一天起他有了新的噩梦，而且发作得更加频繁。他时常尖叫着醒来，梦见美国队长朝他的脑袋狠狠砸下，梦见母亲的哭叫和父亲迷惑的声音“巴恩斯中士？”托尼沉入弗瑞的怀抱——这是不是很讽刺？弗瑞成了世上唯一肯为自己这个最没心的而战的人——他真是非常感激弗瑞能来找自己。他知道没人——或许除了寇森——知道自己和弗瑞的关系，他们其实算不上亲近——不是特别亲近，但他们的确有种联系，从霍华德把小托尼带到神盾局、然后匆忙把他扔到一间堆满电子设备的空房间里就开始了。有一次托尼跑了出去，他再也不要被关进房间里了。而弗瑞往往是最后能把他找出来的人——通常是在基地的另一头。

他们的关系并不亲近，不比寇森和克林特那样，但这也足够了。

弗瑞把下巴搁在托尼的头顶，歉疚地闭上眼睛。他很庆幸自己先来了一趟基地。他了解这个天才，他不会好好睡觉，而且很可能还会很快上升到自我毁灭阶段。还有，弗瑞想道，他才是最需要安慰的人。罗德上校已经回家去了，幻视很可能跟旺达和其他罗杰斯队里的人在一起。弗瑞微微咬牙。即使过去十几年里托尼一直是个十足的混蛋，弗瑞还是忍不住记起那个被霍华德带来神盾局然后惹出一大堆麻烦事儿的小孩。而这点念头让他很想照着罗杰斯的脸给他来上至少一拳，为他对托尼所做的那些事。

几分钟后，托尼自己退开了，弗瑞放开了他。天才的眼睛是红的，但并没有哭过的痕迹。弗瑞叹一口气，用手拉住他的胳膊，轻轻拽着发明家往卧室走去。托尼还有点昏昏沉沉的，听话地跟了过去。

“去睡一觉吧孩子。”弗瑞咕哝道，把托尼推进门。

托尼半心半意地咧嘴一笑，“你要再喊我孩子，就说明你承认自己是个老头子啦。”

独眼的男人瞪了托尼一眼，“我从你还包尿布的时候就见过你，要是你想让我列举你在整个神盾面前光着屁股跳舞的事的话……”

托尼老脸一红，匆匆进了房间，心虚地盯着床。

弗瑞叹气，“快他妈去睡觉史塔克。”

托尼重重往床上一坐，盯着两手。“你可以走啦，我没事。”

弗瑞只是哼了一声。“我说你没事你才没事。快睡。”他命令着把门关上。几声抱怨从门后传来，但没有更多的话。弗瑞动了动肩膀，眯起眼睛，该去拜访一下美国队长了。


	2. 揭露

瓦坎达是个美丽的地方。这里缥缈的美让史蒂夫每次踏足都觉得身处另一个世界。自从巴基决定重回冰冻状态，史蒂夫就一直在探索府邸外的那片丛林。那种大自然的感觉——被各种生物的响动环绕——那些生灵的动静有助于他死寂的心。所有的动力，所有的执着都在那管道封闭、他的朋友重回冰封的一刻被抽干了。他依然相信自己做的没错——那协议根本就是狗链一条——可若果真是这样，为什么他感觉如此失落？

旺达跟克林特走了，两人不顾提恰拉的警告，冒险潜入城市隐匿。史蒂夫能够体会他们的心情。一想到旺达，他还是非常生气。不是生她的气，而是生托尼的气。他就是不明白那人怎么能同意将旺达囚禁起来——先是囚禁在复仇者基地，后来在孤岛监狱。当他攻破监狱救人出来的时候，看见旺达穿着束身衣戴着电击颈环的样子他差点吐出来。他轻柔地帮她取下颈环时她依然有些神经错乱，一直到他们抵达瓦坎达，她才开始好转。其余的逃亡队伍在监狱里也都不同程度地有些低落，山姆得知托尼让巴基丢了条手臂的时候甚至更抑郁了。

而克林特骂起人来的时候史蒂夫甚至都插不进一个字去，弓箭手把托尼从里到外骂了个透。

山姆留下来跟他一起了，他真是个忠实的好朋友，而斯考特消失了——仅仅偶尔出现一起吃个饭。史蒂夫很是愧疚于自己把他拽了进来，但还是安慰自己说起码他们现在不在牢里了。他已经尽了自己的责——把他们都救了出来。他本可能把他们留在那里的，但他还是去救了。

但一小部分的他还是会提醒自己，要不是托尼受了伤，他也干不成这事。

史蒂夫晃了晃脑袋，努力让自己不去想这些事。战斗已经发生了，他什么也挽回不了。他已经做了自己该做的那部分，给托尼寄去了交流工具——在他还是个逃犯时这么做可是非常冒险的——而剩下的就等托尼联系自己了。

可他能打来，你也能打过去呀。他的脑子里的叛徒悄声说。

史蒂夫没有理它。

他在丛林里漫步，慢慢走着欣赏自然美景。而这就是他能做的所有事了——欣赏自然美景，不多也不少。当天空开始发暗，史蒂夫开始往回走，越是接近基地，他的肩膀就越耷拉。这艺术般存在的基地比史蒂夫以为得更像复仇者基地，而当他做好一个三明治转过身去，却发现根本没人等在那时，这感觉让他那样心痛。

（他想念托尼）

这基地除了提醒他复仇者基地的生活外——玩游戏，大笑，家人——它还时刻提醒着他一切已经变得多么不同。

复仇者基地总是叽叽喳喳，而这里则安静异常。唯一的声响仅仅是大楼里供电的嗡鸣声。

基地里总是充满了笑声和活气，这里则一派沉默和——或许不算死寂——但空洞。

史蒂夫叹了口气，进了大楼。自动感应的大门在他身后安静地阖上，把外界的声音完全隔绝。前复联领袖摇了摇头，试图晃走这突然沉默带来的白噪音。他朝自己房间走去——如果那里能够称作他的房间的话，他有个起居室和一间卧室——想去洗掉身上的汗水和污垢。

刚一进门，史蒂夫就停下了。他无声地关上门，伸手开灯，灯光亮起，一个黑影进入了视线。

史蒂夫长出了一口气，露出一个小小的假笑来，“你老婆又把你撵出来啦？”

弗瑞往椅子里一靠，“复仇者计划是创建团队以并肩作战，而不是自相残杀。”

史蒂夫嘴角的笑容垮了，好心情消失得无影无踪。他揉了揉鼻梁，叹气说，“你大老远来瓦坎达就为告诉我这个？你怎么找到我的？”

弗瑞扬起一条眉毛，“别跟我逗了罗杰斯，”他咆哮道，“只长了半个脑袋的人都能想出你在哪。而且没错，我就是来告诉你这个的，怎么，觉得愧疚吗？”

史蒂夫皱眉，“愧疚？我为什么要愧疚？”

弗瑞扬起头，“告诉我罗杰斯，这值得吗？”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。这问题寓意丰富，而他并没有准备好如何回答。他舔舔嘴唇，把所有的事都过了一遍，那场打斗，把队友扔下的愧疚，把托尼扔在西伯利亚的愧疚，但在这一切之上，却是能够赢得巴基——他最好的朋友回来的喜悦。他意识到他终于把他找回来的喜悦，成功把他救回来的喜悦，不管巴基现在是不是又冻了回去——这份喜悦盖过了其他所有的情绪。

“值得。”他坚决地回答，像一棵树一样坚定地站在那里，因为巴基永远值得。

“很好。”弗瑞说，“因为如果你说不值得，我就给你脑袋上来一枪。倒不是你说值得我就不会那么干了。”

“什么？”史蒂夫防范起来，下意识地扫了弗瑞身下一眼。

弗瑞阴沉地打量他，手指轻轻地在腿上敲打。“我花那么多时间和努力把复仇者召集在一起，把世界安理会惹恼那么多次，并不是为了让你们为一件小事就分崩离析的。”

“那你不应该去找史塔克谈么？”史蒂夫回击，“弗瑞，我不知道你我谈的是不是一回事，但协议并不是什么小事。往好了说，这是政府想要束缚我们。往坏了说，这就是个牢笼——是条套在复仇者脖子上的链子！”

“有意思啊队长，”弗瑞慢条斯理，“你的第一句话就是责怪史塔克。”

“什么？我没有——”这超级英雄结巴了。

“你没有吗队长？”弗瑞哼了一声，“那为什么我要先去找史塔克谈？劳您提点我一下？”

史蒂夫脸红了，抱起手臂，“史塔克在签下那该死的协议时就把复联拆散了——”

弗瑞爆出一声笑，“真可笑啊，人人都要他负责，他还真就去负责了。史塔克在想什么啊？”他调侃道。

史蒂夫咬咬牙，压下怒意，“他根本没征得我们任何一个人的同意，明知道我们会像被拴上链子的狗却仍签署了协议。我见过有人想要控制他人是什么样子的弗瑞，你应该记得，那可并不好看。”

“所以相反地，你就选择不去为自己的行动负责，违反法律——不止一条法律——成为逃犯，给你的队友和平民的生命都造成威胁，而不是去商讨协议？”弗瑞问。

史蒂夫瞪着他，“你什么意思弗瑞？所有人之中你应该最明白我为什么这么做！那个协议就是给复仇者一条带着光环的锁链，它能做的一切就是确保我们没法去到需要我们的地方。要是有人需要我们，而一群政治家觉得那些人不值得拯救而不让我们去救可怎么办？我又怎么在史塔克已经签了它的时候跟他讨论任何事？”

弗瑞叹气，“要是你肯花点精神好好读一读那份协议书，你会发现那文件要求每个人都签名才可以修正。”

“他们把队伍关进了孤岛监狱！”史蒂夫上前几步吼道，双手攥成了拳头。

“那是因为你给了他们理由！”弗瑞低吼回来，语气跟他不相上下，“是你违反了该死的法律罗杰斯，你觉得跟你一队的人会落得什么下场？住宾馆吗？他们被关进监狱是因为你们在德国的作为！这可不是协议的一部分，但你给了罗斯充分的理由把你们关进超级监狱，就因为你们充分证明了自己对社会是个威胁——”

“我没有——”史蒂夫反抗。

“你有。”弗瑞低吼。“你在车流不绝的公路上追你的小伙伴时是怎么想的？指望大家像红海一样自动裂开吗？你是国家的象征啊罗杰斯，你用你那该死的盾牌砸出了一堆废铁，当你的车——哦是你偷来的车——撞向别的车的时候。那些车里可都有人啊，平民还在车里呢，你都没想吗？恭喜你了队长，你让公众开始害怕你，就因为你那小小的隧道炫技，整个世界现在都在怀疑美国队长是否真的是个英雄。你的名字引发了恐惧，人们都在想美国队长会不会遇到不听他话的就把人往死里砸呢。“

“我不能让他们带走巴基。”他辩解道，两手在体侧颤抖着，喉头发紧。

“可算是说出重点了是吧？”弗瑞咧嘴一笑，牙齿全露却毫无笑意。“你做的每一件事，你采取的每一项行动，都只有一个目的：保护巴恩斯。只要你最好的哥们安全，你根本不管其他人怎么样。”

“不——这不是——我不只是为了巴基！”史蒂夫反抗道，微微后退了一点。

“不是吗？”弗瑞质问他，“你和巴恩斯把十几个德国军人打得重伤住院，把另外十几个人打进了坟墓。这是为了协议还是为了巴恩斯？”

史蒂夫转开了目光，绷着下颌，“他们会见他就杀的。”

“为这你就有权对他们下死手了？”

“巴基没做错什么，他没有炸掉联合国。”史蒂夫执拗地吼道。

“那很好啊——简直太赞了——如果你找对了人而不是试图自己解决的话。”间谍也咆哮起来，“要是你找对了人，你本可以赢得一个24小时宽限来寻找巴恩斯，你至少有24小时来证明他是无罪的。可相反地，你气势汹汹地跑去追你的哥们了，顺便证明了你真他妈需要一条狗链子。”

史蒂夫很响地吞咽了一下，却没有说出什么。

“告诉我队长，”弗瑞扬起头来，靠着座椅，“你过去这五年来都在干嘛？”

史蒂夫为这忽然转变的话题而疑惑，“我——什么？”

弗瑞依然盯着他，毫无表情。前神盾局局长靠上前去问道，“是谁给你发号施令？谁给你清理善后让你成为复仇者？你又向谁汇报任务？”

史蒂夫再次紧绷起来，动了动肩膀，换上了一抹坚决的神色，“那不一样弗瑞，你知道的。”

弗瑞扬起一条眉毛，全然不受史蒂夫独家持有的那种我对你很失望眼神影响，“我知道吗？在我看来好像是一回事呢。你在神盾局工作五年了，接受的是我们给你的任务，任务完了回来向我们汇报，在你手底下造成了战损的话你也会承担后果。这叫负责任，罗杰斯。你应该特别熟悉这个才对。”

“那不一样。”史蒂夫坚持道，又抱起手臂，“神盾局并不是那些抱有目的的人主持的——”

“告诉我真话队长，”弗瑞打断了他，以局长的气场用力盯住史蒂夫，“你反对协议究竟是因为你不同意它，还是因为史塔克同意了它？”

“我——”不同意它啊，史蒂夫想着，这就是原因，不是吗？不可能是因为托尼同意了（简直瞎了眼地同意了）签署那该死的协议书。他不会是那么小气的人——对吧？

他犹豫的那一秒太长了，弗瑞点点头，看上去很满意他的答案。他动作流畅地站起身来，把沉浸在思考里的史蒂夫吓了一跳。

“我不签是因为那是错的。”史蒂夫坚决地道，牢牢锁住弗瑞的目光，“我不会那么小气，把整个队伍都拿去冒险，就因为我不同意史塔克。”

弗瑞歪歪头，流露出些许鄙夷，“你知道吗，在莱比锡，你们造成的财产损失累积达到了几百万美元。”

史蒂夫懊悔地闭起眼睛，“我听说了，但我们没有选择，托尼不肯放手。”

“你可以跟他谈啊，告诉他泽莫的事。”弗瑞指出。

“当时没有时间——”

“别拿瞎话填和我罗杰斯。”间谍之王怒吼道，“你有时间去找三个帮手，他们仨在不同的地方，其中一个都不跟你一个时区，我怎么就不信你没有时间跟史塔克谈谈你那点小问题。”

“他不会信的！”史蒂夫爆发道，双手攥成拳头，“托尼不会相信我们，不然他为什么要抓我们？另外，”史蒂夫尖刻地说，“那时候协议也不允许他帮忙。”

“是他不会相信你，还是你不会相信他？”弗瑞反击回来。

听了这问题，史蒂夫一口气憋在嘴里，眼睛瞪大了。

弗瑞继续施压，“你说他不会相信你的，但你只是提了一句泽莫的阴谋，他就立刻去搜寻证据。你说协议不允许他来帮你，但史塔克依然放下一切直接飞去西伯利亚，违抗了协议。在机场大战和去孤岛监狱之间那段时间里，我不觉得他撤回了自己在协议书上的签名，所以你来告诉我，队长，”他逼近了他，独眼看进史蒂夫天蓝色的眼里，“到底是因为他不相信你，还是因为你不相信他？”

弗瑞给了这超级英雄一个厌憎的眼神，摔门而去，留史蒂夫一人沉浸在汹涌而来的思考与情感之中，几乎要将他吞噬。

这肯定不对——他信任托尼的，不是吗？他跟那个人在战场上并肩作战，他们好几次一起用餐，一起训练，一起玩。他们是一个团队——史蒂夫信任托尼。对吧？可是不，这也不能说是对的。史蒂夫信任战场上的钢铁侠，信任托尼·史塔克为团队打造装备，信任这个人的工程制造能力，信任这个人为复仇者打造公众形象。

可是史蒂夫并不信任托尼。

这份领悟如同一道外力拽起他脚下的地毯，史蒂夫跌倒在墙上，慢慢滑下来，靠着墙根缩成了一团。他的脸上充满了惶恐，哦天哪他干了什么？他怎能从未意识到这一点？他能原谅旺达在奥创事件中犯下的错，为什么他不能原谅托尼制造了杀人机器？山姆说托尼不会相信他们，可那天才证明他们错了不是吗？托尼只听到史蒂夫说了半句话——虽然还是跟他们打了一架，却还是立刻去搜集了巴基无罪的证据并且去帮他们了。而史蒂夫对此的回报，则是把他的盾牌砸进了托尼的胸膛。

史蒂夫把拳头塞进嘴里，他的胸口狠狠疼了起来。

托尼说的对，他真的不配用这盾牌。


	3. 对峙

罗迪其实不该知道那个手机的。

他那天去托尼的实验室，正一边跟他最好的朋友贫嘴一边试穿托尼给他造的助步器，却不小心被那个手机绊倒了。他还跟对方打趣说你居然还有个砖头机，以为托尼会给他编个什么漏洞百出的借口。可没想到托尼快活的样子消失得无影无踪，脸也垮了，变得毫无表情。罗迪——起初只是扫一眼那个手机就没在意——再次打量起那个放在桌上的无辜设备。罗迪再次提起这个手机时托尼已经架起了心防，他看着那玩意的目光就好像他不知道是该放火烧了它，还是永远不要释怀。

罗迪或许不像托尼那么天才，但他起码会推断。

“是他给你的吧？”他问道，怒火蹭蹭地往上蹿。

托尼点点头就转开头去，开始拨弄桌上的工具。

跟托尼做了几十年朋友，罗迪已经明白了什么时候该追问什么时候该闭嘴。尽管他特别想晃着好友的肩膀要求一个解释，但他知道要是再追问的话托尼会生气的。于是罗迪咽下了这口气，让它如同沉睡的巨龙一样憋在胸口，转而问起了他的新腿支架，提议现在就去试试。

看托尼放松下来的样子，他咽下的那份苦涩就完全值了。

手机第一次被真正使用的时候——不是摆在那作为一个古老的交流工具模型——并不是托尼在用的。

罗迪被叫回空军了——军方需要“落实”一些事情——需要几天的时间，而托尼挥挥手让他走了，说自己能照顾自己。罗迪很不情愿，不想在朋友最需要自己的时候离开，但托尼的坚持加上军方的不耐烦让他还是收拾了行李。他让百万富翁保证需要什么就给他打电话，而托尼不耐烦地回他说他只是离开三天而已。

罗迪叹气，拽着好友拥抱了一下，走了。

等他回来，罗迪惊喜地发现托尼脸上恢复了些血色，比起他走之前苍白得惨无人道的脸色要好得太多。罗迪没花多少工夫就弄明白过去三天发生了什么，原来前任神盾局局长尼克·弗瑞——他居然没死——来看托尼了。

工程师并没说他俩都谈了些什么，但他们的谈话显然是帮了托尼许多。罗迪压下一点孩子气的嫉妒：有人帮了他最好的朋友而这人居然不是他。他开玩笑说要不给弗瑞的坟上摆点花吧，托尼咯咯直笑，让星期五照办了。

罗迪正坐在实验室里，沉浸于某些他作为上校和战争机器鲜有机会去做的工程制造里。很多人都忘了罗迪也曾跟托尼一样是麻省理工的学生，而且也是读工程学出身的。托尼出门见罗斯去了——那个下作的混蛋——幻视则又泡在厨房乱搞食谱。罗迪可一点不想监督一个超能机器人做饭，于是舒服地待在实验室里，只消留点神听星期五——万一幻视又把厨房点着了的话。

第一次听见那种嗡嗡的震动声时他正在桌子前无所事事，而那个声响怎么也不肯停。罗迪皱着眉抬起头，不知这声音是从哪儿来的。等他见到桌角那个砖头样的手机，他差点以为这是托尼造出来的什么试验品。那个玩意震动着，发出的声音在罗迪听来一下子变得又吵又烦人。上校站起来，走近那手机，把它掂在手里，那陌生的重量和他胃里发沉的感觉一样重。屏幕亮起来了，上面只有一个词：流浪者。不用动脑筋都知道这是谁打来的，罗迪握紧了这个不断震动的手机。

上校深吸一口气，放开了紧握的手指，只看着它一直到它不再震动，屏幕转暗。他又等了几分钟，确定它不会再响，然后又把它打开。罗迪摸索了一会儿——他太习惯于托尼给自己的史塔克手机装的声控系统了——花了好一会儿才找到来电记录的页面。他露出一个冷笑，删除了来电记录，抹去了这个未接来电的一切痕迹。

反正托尼也很可能是不想接这个电话的。

第二次手机响起的时候，托尼还是不在。

他这几天太忙了，根本没有时间去看那个手机，而罗迪挺高兴的。托尼要为罗杰斯和他的伙伴们擦屁股已经够糟的了——柏林，莱比锡，孤岛监狱——再加上给超能人类的公众形象严重拖后腿。都不用说超级英雄——只是超能人类，那些生来具有天赋，具有能力的人们。

罗迪记得他跟托尼和幻视坐在基地里，其实他们一点也不想，但眼睛还是紧紧盯着电视屏幕。没一个人想再听一个广播员谈着超能人类该如何地被监管，该进行初步评估危险等级。这是歧视，显而易见，可人们都很害怕。

他们害怕是因为美国队长——世上的第一个超级英雄——一个靠他自己成为了公众人物的人，被所有美国人的信仰所环绕，却为冬兵辩护——冬兵可是举世闻名的杀手，就连黑寡妇都闻之色变。

其实某种程度上，罗迪理解罗杰斯。如果是托尼从十戒里出来后被洗了脑，还被陷害以莫须有的罪行，他也会为了朋友而与全世界为敌的。但这并不能让罗杰斯的所作所为变成对的事。

罗迪心里有一小点尊敬罗杰斯为最好的朋友挺身而出的做法，为他能够为了朋友而与全世界为敌，但大部分的他还是特别恨他为了一个人而让全世界陷入骚乱。罗杰斯除了救巴基·巴恩斯之外什么都没想，而就因为这样，现在想要把这杀手洗脱罪名的可能性已经接近于零了。本想要“拯救”他，罗杰斯却把他的朋友判了死刑，还顺便把所有人都一起拽下了地狱。

这就是罗迪愤怒的原因。

他无视了托尼所有的乞求和警告（听着托尼去求史蒂夫解除战备而那队长却不为所动地站在那，罗迪心都碎了）一意孤行，除了自己的目标以外什么都不顾。作为一名上校，他有责任带领他的手下杀入战场，迅速打完仗，然后争取让所有人都活着回来。他不会把个人利益架于手下人之上，他们的福祉才高于一切，而他也需要相信那些听他号令的人会为他做后援。

罗杰斯或许是复仇者的领队，但他见鬼的绝不是什么领袖。

他采取的首要行动永远是出于个人利益：巴基·巴恩斯，却依旧穿着国家象征的外皮，假装誓死保卫人民。他根本不信任他的队友能做他的后援：他没有相信娜塔莎和托尼能把巴基从众人瞩目之中带出来洗清罪名，也没有把巴基·巴恩斯的情报第一时间分享给其他队友。

他不顾一切地去找巴恩斯的行为，终于给巴恩斯判处了死刑。

罗迪跟巴恩斯没有恩怨——实际上，这个人在军队里跟美国队长一样是个英雄，而罗迪（和托尼一样）也还崇拜过这个中士。他知道这人作为冬兵时做的事并不是他的错——他也知道托尼已经慢慢开始明白过来——是九头蛇给他洗了脑，迫使他犯下了十恶不赦的罪行。罗迪更知道如果冬兵被曝出其实是洗了脑的巴恩斯中士的话，他的处境会比现在要好得太多。

而罗杰斯——竭力想要挽回好友的罗杰斯——却没告诉任何人他的动机，两人还留下了数目颇为壮观的尸体——不管有心还是无心，重创之下的普通人不可能不受重伤，哪怕是穿着防弹衣也不行。经过了那场交通事故，经过了德国军队那么多的人员伤亡，道路损毁，公众意见有足够多的理由惧怕詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯了。不是冬兵，而是巴恩斯中士。在那场隧道炫技之后，这男人真正需要的是一个足够好的公关团队为他澄清事实，重建形象，唤起公众的同情。

而唯一可以为他做这些的人，是安东尼·爱德华·史塔克。

罗迪讽刺地笑了笑。现在来看，在发生的一切之后，罗杰斯倒是把他的朋友安然无恙地带走了，但一个逃犯是永远不能在公众面前露面的。巴恩斯再不能在光天化日下露脸了，罗杰斯也早已将唯一有能力帮助他的朋友推开。

不只是这样，他的行为已经让公众对超级英雄有了戒心，进而对超能人类也是。罗杰斯几乎是横行无阻的作为让他们忧心不已，而冬兵逃逸后此人的消隐无踪更只能助长那些说是罗杰斯帮着他的跟班逃跑的风言风语。这说法倒是没错，但公众却不知道。公众只知道美国队长跟一个世界上最危险的人跑了——也没有解释他为什么这么做，为什么他会支持冬兵——就这么简单地去做了，留公众开始怀疑他们的第一位英雄。罗迪暗自诅咒那个把莱比锡机场大战的图像泄露出去的家伙，那些图像清楚地展示出一条把队伍一划两半的线，其中一半的复仇者都站在了美国队长那一边，也就是冬兵那一边。

托尼正忙着为逃亡的复仇者们扫清障碍，来自公众的，媒体的，还有政府的。他要忙的那么多，累到竟然愿意主动上床睡觉了。两人终于谈到了请求赦免另一队复仇者的事，但都觉得这个要过阵子才能实现。眼下，他们得把那些人丢下的烂摊子收拾好，包括实际上的和政治上的。罗迪知道托尼又要说服政府那些复仇者的动机是善意的，又要应对自己在西伯利亚的那些问题已经自顾不暇了，于是上校开始陪着托尼应对媒体发布会——因为幻视实在是社交无能——并且为托尼挡下尽可能多的问题好让他得以喘息。

而这其中就有一个罗迪永远不能——也不会——原谅史蒂夫·罗杰斯的事。

他向托尼隐瞒了他父母被杀的真相。

天晓得在哪个平行宇宙里这种行为会是合情合理的，而他不能——也不会——原谅史蒂夫·罗杰斯的这种背叛。当托尼独自一人回到基地，身上大小伤无数，却没一道伤比得上心头的那一道——而罗迪了解托尼，他每次谈起父母都会变得结巴，然后转换话题；当他得知罗杰斯砸掉了托尼的方舟反应堆，而假如托尼没完全摘除掉那些榴弹片的话，他早就在西伯利亚含恨而死了：这些之后，罗迪绝不会原谅。

不，罗迪不能——也不会——原谅罗杰斯隐瞒了这个秘密，托尼可是一辈子都把美国队长当做偶像来崇拜的啊。

所以，当那手机第二次响起，震动的嗡鸣在沉寂里回荡，罗迪大步朝它走了过去，猛地翻开手机盖，狠狠地按下了“拒接”键。

手机第三次响起实在第二次后的一小时。罗迪瞪着它直到它哑掉，然后暗自希望它要是响第四次就自爆。

第五次了，罗迪把手机从桌上抓过来，开口就咆哮，“你要干嘛？”

电话那一头沉默了好一会儿，他才听见对方深深吸了口气，“上校？”

“显然是我，”罗迪拖长了声音说道，“不好意思，不然你以为是谁？托尼吗？不能够啊老兄，他正忙着收拾你的烂摊子哪。”

他听到那头的呼吸声猛地停顿了一下，然后才说，“我——我很抱歉。我不知道——”

上校冷哼了一声，“什么？你是说瓦坎达连电视都没有？还是他们不准你看新闻？或者是你在故意回避不去看？不想知道现实已经是什么样了吗？”

“什么？不！这不是——你怎么知道我在——”

“得了队长，有个脑袋的人都能想到你在哪。现在回答我的问题，你他妈打电话来到底要干嘛？”

电话的另一头，史蒂夫迟疑了一下，理了理思绪。“我——我想要跟托尼道歉——”

“为啥道歉？”罗迪追问。

“为西伯利亚发生的事。为没告诉他关于他父母的真相。为协议的事。我也不知道罗迪，我能跟他说话吗？”史蒂夫懊恼地说着，挫败地用另一只手挠着头发。

罗迪爆出一声大笑，“首先，别喊我罗迪，只有托尼有这个特权。第二，去你妈半吊子的道歉。托尼不想要这个，他也完全用不着这个。他不需要你再来掺一脚把事情弄砸，尤其是在他正这么努力地想要弥补你犯下的过错的时候。你和你那群人都觉得他不负责任是吗，可现在他是唯一一个站出来试着纠正过错的人，是唯一一个试图解决你们这群人产生的问题的人。奥创那回事你们怪在他头上，让他承担了所有。现在呢？他还是得去处理你们的烂摊子，而我还是没见你肯痛快承认你干的那些破事。你们其他人都死哪去啦，嗯？”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，这可比他预料的要艰难多了。“罗迪——罗德，就——让我跟他说话好吗？”

“他可没在这等你宣召。”罗迪啐道，那声音里饱含的恶毒让史蒂夫不由把手机拿远了一点。“我说了，他在外头忙呢，忙着收拾你和其他所谓‘复仇者’搞出来的烂摊子。而且就算他在这儿，我也不会让你跟他说话的。”

“你不能替他做决定。”史蒂夫低声说，攥紧了拳头。

罗迪嘲弄道，“噢，你是说像你那样替他做决定吗？”

“我没有——我并不想让这种事发生的。我只想让托尼快乐——我想着如果他知道了真相只会撕开旧伤——”

“我想着，我想着，我想着。”罗迪讽刺道，“你总是这么说，可你根本没想不是吗队长？承认了吧，你就是怕托尼得知真相会去追捕你心爱的巴恩斯。你是怕托尼会恨你告诉了他。你尽管扮演高尚好了队长，但说到底，你根本就是出于自私。”

史蒂夫咬牙，“罗德，我是在试图弥补过失。”

“哦，所以我就该打着滚儿扑上去接受是吗？看哪！伟大的美国队长来弥补过失啦！大家快鼓掌啊！算了吧，就因为你试图‘弥补过失’了，我就该原谅你和你所做的所有事吗？”上校怒骂。

“我——”

“不。”罗迪嘶语道，“你不能把一切搞砸了之后转身把所有的事推给托尼，自己扮演高尚。你不能把一切都从托尼身边夺走然后还有胆子回来声称你做的一切都是为了保护他。就是不行罗杰斯，想都别想。”

“我没有在扮演高尚罗德，”史蒂夫苦口婆心，“我是在试图跟托尼为所发生的事而道歉——”

“但你不是为你做的事道歉。”罗迪打断了他，“你并不为救了你的朋友感到抱歉，你也不为造成了大规模的破坏和损失感到抱歉，你更一丁点也不为复仇者全都因你而离去感到抱歉。别以为我忘了你在机场说过的话，你怎么敢指责托尼分裂了复仇者？你怎么敢说那是他的错，明明是你本可以来找我们告诉我们到底发生了什么——”

史蒂夫揉着额头，这又要变成弗瑞跟他说过的那些话了，“当时没有——”他咽下了本要说的话，“你们都被协议掣肘，是没办法帮我们的——”

“你到底知不知道协议是干吗用的啊罗杰斯？”罗迪低吼起来，“那是为了保证我们为自己的行为负责用的，就像每个军队人员都要为自己管辖范围内发生的事情负责。如果你告诉我们一个疯子试图释放五个超级杀手，我们就可以合法地为你们做后援平息这个威胁啊。我们本可以调动军部力量做后援，以防人手不够，本可以先侦查地形然后按部就班地行动——毫无人员伤亡地把泽莫抓回来。这才是战争机器的意义啊，我就是跟军部这么合作的。而且战甲的每一次行动都会被重放，要是有了人员伤亡，军委会就可以审查整个事态，好做出决策。”

史蒂夫有种感觉，他已经不只是在谈论协议了。

罗迪说了下去，“我们本可以皆大欢喜的——即使你不签字，我们——托尼，提恰拉，罗曼诺夫和我也可以站出来斡旋，好得到一个处理外来威胁的优先权。但鉴于你决定跑出去单干拯救世界，你就把我们想要做的一切都毁了。托尼不得不乞求罗斯，萨帝厄斯·他妈的·罗斯，求他先不要下达见到就杀的命令，我们才可以找你谈。不过当然啦，美国队长永远是对的，是吧？”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，慢慢意识到他犯了多大的错。“我是想跟托尼谈的——”

“你才没有。你是在拖延时间好让你的队友找到我们的昆式战斗机。”

超级英雄陷入了沉默，手机在他手中越来越热了。

“听我一句话队长，”罗迪嘶嘶地说，“离托尼远点儿。你和你小伙伴们在瓦坎达爱怎么样就怎么样，你们已经做了够多的了。你们这群人根本配不上他。托尼给了你们一切，你们不谢他也算了，不感激他也就算了，可你们用他给你们的东西甩了他一脸。你们不断地提他犯过的错，把每一件错事都拿在他眼前批判，走马灯似的停不下来就好像除了他你们都是圣人似的。他给了你们所有人一个家，给你们升级武器——甚至是创造武器，资助复仇者，给复仇者的附带损失提供救济金。而你们非但不好好感谢他，反而翘腿往那儿一坐，等着他满足你们新的要求，给你们造新的小玩意儿，给每个人花更多的钱。”

“我们没有——我们没有那么做。我们很感激他做的——那些装备，救济，所有的一切。”史蒂夫反驳着，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。

“真的吗？”罗迪发出不相信的笑声，“那你们有谁谢过他让你们住进史塔克大厦吗？谁谢过他把史塔克家族的仓库改建成复仇者基地？谁感谢过他升级你们的装备好让你们扛得住更大的攻击？鹰眼什么时候谢过托尼为他的弓箭添加的新功能了？猎鹰又什么时候谢过托尼为他创造了那该死的翅膀？”

“我——”

“答案是：你们没有。没有一个人谢过。你们就想着反正托尼是亿万富翁，他的钱根本花不完。你们就想着托尼本就该提供所有的一切，也不管事实上他也只是复仇者之一，为团队创造武器根本不是他必须做的。你们全都想着他提供救济金本就是应该的，反正他已经安排好了。”

“不，队长，”罗迪用低沉又充满敌意的声调陈述道，“你们就是这么妄自尊大，还故意视而不见。就因为托尼一直在为所有的战损付钱，你们就从来不肯停下来想想看谁在清扫战场，谁在为所有的战损和救灾工作付钱。不，你们就以为把坏人打跑了一切都会自动恢复正常，从没费神回头去看看，只欣慰于又一个坏人被你们打败了。而托尼——往往还负着伤——则去着手救灾工作，亲自回顾战况。他回到战斗过后的那一片废墟，脱下战甲好让复仇者有个发言人的脸孔。而你们其他人，没有一个人费心过问有谁在交火中死去，有谁被留在了后面。”

史蒂夫低头盯着自己的双脚，察觉到山姆正徘徊在他的门口。

“所以不要，队长，”罗迪的语气没变，继续说道，“不要露脸了——我们不想要更多的麻烦。也别给我们道歉——站在道德制高点上的道歉根本不是道歉。我不想要，托尼也不想要。你一把火烧了我们之间的桥梁，就别指望伸伸手指我们就爬过去用肉身再把桥搭起来。我相信你是知道这个短语的，‘自食其果’，所以你就当帮我个忙，别再，他妈的，打电话来了。你已经犯下了错，赶紧去去承担后果吧。”

一声按键音，然后是忙音。

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，手慢慢地放下了。他把手机掉在了地上，手机撞在地毯上弹起来，发出沉闷的声响。

“史蒂夫？”山姆小声说，“你没事吧？”

“山姆，”史蒂夫低语道，他的眼睛对上好友关切的目光，“我想我们真的搞砸了。”


	4. 真实与谎言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不止说出口的才是谎言，隐瞒也同样。”——艾德里安娜·里奇

上篇

“谎言或可瞒得一时，却瞒不了一世。”——无名

作为一支逃亡在外、一同藏匿在世界另一头的队伍而言，他们真不算常聚。

哦当然了，他们会在那冷峻、肃静的走廊里互相打招呼、交换笑容，在彼此路过时聊两句或者哼一声，但是，像个团队那样一块坐下来？一起吃个饭？他们自打踏上瓦坎达土地后就再没那样做过了。

不过，今天倒是例外。

史蒂夫走进餐饮区，见克林特正坐在一张沙发的靠背上，旺达则蜷在沙发里，两人都漫不经心地看着面前巨大的屏幕，不停地调台；两人对面，斯考特伸手伸脚地躺在一张扶手椅上，脑袋那么仰着，看得出是已经睡着了；山姆则站在水槽前刷杯子。

“嘿队长。”几个声音招呼他，史蒂夫不得不压下心头的沉重，挤出个笑容来。

他接过山姆递来的咖啡，小心地拎着还在冒热气的杯子。山姆把饮料依次递给其他人，把斯考特的那杯放在他面前的桌子上。队长朝他们走过去，伸腿坐在了地板上。

“最近怎么样？”他朝弓箭手和他负责看护的姑娘问道。

克林特耸耸肩，手上漫不经心地把玩着一把小刀，“出门，看看风景，回来。”

旺达杵了他一肘，伸手把一绺头发拨到耳后。“我们出去观光了，”她露出一点笑容，“瓦坎达真是个美丽的地方。”

“要是没那么热就更美丽啦。”山姆插话，咧出个大大的笑容。

克林特哼哼着，用小刀指着山姆，“你可抓到重点了。要不是因为她，”他朝身前的红发女巫示意，“我就整天到晚待在这栋美好的建筑里吹空调。你懂吗，这样我就不会热死。”

旺达翻个白眼，“我能照顾自己，克林特，”她暴躁地说，“我用不着保姆。”

史蒂夫听了一笑。但他还没开口，就被忽然闯入的娜塔莎打断了，后者脸上带着一种激烈的表情。

“小娜……？”

黑寡妇抓过旺达腿上的遥控器按了下键，眼光锁住史蒂夫，“你们都得看看这个。”

他们一齐扭头看向屏幕，正赶上托尼·史塔克的出镜。

托尼深吸一口气，努力吸入身体所需的足够氧气。他抓着绕在脖子上的那条领带，真想把它扯下去。一只手扶上他的肩膀，他有点受惊，转过头去，原来是他的老朋友正担心地看着他。

“你准备好了吗？”罗迪低声问。

托尼毫无笑意地笑了笑，“向来如此。”

他背过身去，试图平复飙升的心率。其实他多想回到实验室去，那里的氛围完全在他掌控之下。可是他明白世界需要他的保障，需要他保障这些保护世界的英雄不会反过头来对付无辜的人民。

托尼叹息。这可真是一团乱麻。

“史塔克先生？”一位女士叫道，点头朝幕布示意，“您该上场了。”

托尼点头，抓了抓罗迪的袖子，告诉自己他有最好的朋友在身边。罗迪伸手拍拍他的后背，既让他放松身体，也是安慰他的心。天才呼出口气，戴着一副完美的场面表情朝前迈去。

（与此同时，那群游手好闲的复仇者堆在屏幕前，山姆摇醒了斯考特。房间里伴着沉默，充满了一触即发的紧绷。）

幸好托尼已经很习惯面对媒体发布会了，要是他从没学会怎么躲避那些杵到面前的照相机，肯定会被闪光灯闪瞎。他挂上笑容，朝那群记着挥挥手，坐下来，坐姿里展现出一种其实他并不拥有的自信。

“知道吗，”他像聊天似的，凑到麦克前开口道，“上次史塔克工业的揭幕式可没受到这么多关注，我都有点儿嫉妒了。”

记者们笑了，他也挤出个笑容，并且让它在脸上多停留了一会儿才让其消失。他朝前挪了挪椅子，面孔变得严肃，举起一只手。笑声停止了。

“众所周知，”托尼说，“我今天是来跟大家讨论复仇者的前景的。要是你不知道，那你可能就来错地方了。”

他停了停，等到笑声再次消退。

托尼深吸一口气，“我听到的说法各种各样，不过你们肯定都感受到了，我们的确发生了一场内战。我其实并不觉得这真算是一场战争，但我们的确有观点上的分歧。除了这一点，”他举起一只手，压下人群中的反驳，“我想说，复仇者依然在岗。我们少了些人，我们受到了一点打击，但我们依然是这个世界的守护者，这是我们的职责所在。”

大家纷纷表示想要发言，托尼朝其中一个记者点头许可。那名记者问道，“那索科维亚协议呢？您会收回对法案的支持吗？”

托尼摇头，“我无法代表其他的复仇者发言，但我个人依然支持协议。我说过，我曾身陷一个完全不必为行动后果负责的国家系统，而这是促成我让史塔克工业退出武器制造、转向科技研发的原因。我的决定依然不变。若不必承担责任，复仇者将变得跟恶势力没有区别。我们很容易就会开始越界，还声称自己的所作所为是造福人民。但这样的结果会是什么呢？到时候大家怕我们怕到宁死也不愿接受帮助呢？”托尼摇摇头，“我觉得这不是正确的做法。”

“您是因此才想要推行修正法案吗？”另一个声音从人群后方问道。

托尼点头，“法案本该是一种承担责任的形式，但当时所采取的形式却只是掌权者的把戏，让掌权者合法地控制复仇者，迫使我们为他们所用。我们复仇者是世界的保护者，而不是雇佣兵。”托尼沉下脸，眼中的阴沉让场内一些人不由得退缩。“初版法案就是这样，想要完全掌控我们这个团队，对不服从掌控的惩罚条款极其严重，且毫无转圜余地。”

罗迪适时接口道，“而我们现在想要推行新的法案，希望世界各国政府能够支持。复仇者是世界对超能力威胁的第一道防线，我们并没有兴趣去当某些人的走狗。”上校冷冷地说笑，引起了人群一阵笑声。

罗迪坐直了身体，“修正案确保了复仇者不会一意孤行，效仿了军部的审查管理制度，不过我们希望的，还是各国政府和超级英雄能够达成一致，以期避免更多的争端。“

众人不断提问，托尼尽可能地做出应答，对于那些暗藏玄机的提问也尽量圆滑应接或避其锋芒。随后，话题转向了高位截瘫者的前途，罗迪开始讲托尼为他做的那些复健义肢。

发布会快结束了，这时，克里斯汀·艾弗哈特带着一副尖锐的笑容发言了，“西伯利亚发生了什么，史塔克先生？”

“西伯利亚发生了什么，史塔克先生？”

听到这个问题，史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，差点失手掉落了咖啡杯。他握紧了杯子，整个桌子随之响了一下。山姆扭头关切地看了他一眼，队长摇了摇头。

史蒂夫的心因恐惧而狂跳起来。托尼听到这个问题，脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但很快就被抹去了。前复仇者紧张地吞咽了一下，不知天才会如何回答这个问题。

一秒钟后，他给出了答案。

托尼作出一个笑容——这笑容实在太过虚假，假到史蒂夫想要畏缩——对那记者答道，“我相信这个问题我早就回答过了。”

“您从西伯利亚回来后肋骨骨折，内脏受损，”那记者施压道，这让史蒂夫内疚地闭上了眼睛，“这可不是就那样发生了的——”

“这就是跟一个超级士兵打架会发生的啊，就算你穿了加强防护的盔甲也一样。”

克里斯汀精明地看着他，“一个超级士兵？是两个吧？”

托尼回以微笑，他的目光冷得像冰，“既然你似乎忘记了，那我就提醒你：泽莫放出了剩余的超级士兵，就算我有两个超级士兵同伙，三对五我们也是获胜率较小的一方。所以没错，受伤是不可避免的。”

“那之后呢？罗杰斯和巴恩斯离开的时候？”她质问道。

“罗杰斯和巴恩斯当时仍然是违法在逃者，我也依然是奉命限时追拿他们归案的人，所以没错，他们跑了。”

“并且把你丢在了一副破损的盔甲里，”克里斯汀冷冷地补充，眼中闪着胜利的光芒，“这可算不上什么英雄啊，不是吗？”

罗迪愤怒地插言，“你听好了，我不知道你是从哪儿听来这种消息——”

“好了我们今天就到这里。”一位女士客气地打破了记者们的期待，人群喧嚷起来。

托尼和罗迪起身，托尼扣上了外套，戴起了墨镜，对剩下的人亲切地挥了挥手后离开了会场；罗迪跟着他，脸上的表情强硬而坚决。

克林特怒哼了一声，关闭了屏幕。“我真不敢相信他有这么大的胆子。他对已经发生的事实撒了谎就够坏了，怎么还敢装作自己是个英雄？”

山姆讽刺地点头附和，“我不是那么了解史塔克，但我还以为他至少有不撒谎的教养。”

克林特嘲笑道，“得了吧，他这人比谎言本身还假，谁信他一个字儿谁傻逼。”

山姆摇摇头，“我当时真以为他会去帮助队长的。”

斯考特坐在那里，耸耸肩膀小声说，“有人告诉我说姓史塔克的人都不可信。”

克林特朝已经黑掉的屏幕哼了一声，“当然不能信了，他们只会在你不设防的时候在背后捅你一刀。”

史蒂夫的心随着队友们对托尼的一句句谴责沉了下去。超级士兵也不必去看旺达，他知道她也是这么想的。

“还有那个法案，”克林特说，“他只是在讨好政府罢了，真没想到有朝一日我会说这话，但是你看看吧！这就是史塔克擅长的，我赌他其实根本不会推行什么修正案，就算他知道应该怎么推行。”

山姆翻着白眼表示同意，“我——”

“够了。”

他们都看着史蒂夫，后者低着头，盯着自己的手。

“队长——”山姆想要说什么。

“别说了，够了。”史蒂夫说。

“你真要开始维护他了？”克林特不敢相信地问，一根手指指着黑掉的屏幕。

“别再为发生的一切责怪托尼了克林特——”

“不，我爱怎么怪他就怎么怪！”弓箭手爆发道，“是因为他我才被关进监狱，因为他我才再也不能见到家人。他之前从没想过要修正法案，我他妈凭什么相信他现在要开始修正了？他就是个自私的、傲慢的混蛋——”

“他想过的！”史蒂夫喊道，弯下身体。

“什么？”一阵沉默后，山姆困惑地问道。

史蒂夫吞咽着，深吸一口气，准备开启他人生中最艰难的一段对话。“托尼之前就想要推行修正案，在柏林的时候。我们有过谈话，我提到说需要有安全保护措施，以防有人对法案加以利用。托尼是同意我的，他说——他说如果我签了字，他就能把我们从提恰拉手里解救巴基的行动抹去，还有，”他看向旺达，“他可以保证旺达不会再受到拉格斯事件的后续影响。”

彻底的沉默。

“队长……”山姆说道，他的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，“你是在告诉我说，史塔克提供了一个让我们的行动合法化、并且在此之上还能让你和旺达恢复名誉的方法，而你拒绝了？”

“我——”

“不，”克林特低吼，逼近了史蒂夫，“告诉我这不是真的。告诉我你刚没那么说。据我听到的，好像你只要签了那个该死的文件，我本不用被扯进这遭该死的麻烦事。”

“不是那么简单的，”史蒂夫防御性地反驳道，“托尼把旺达关了起来——”

“史蒂夫，”山姆声音发颤，“就算你不同意，我也至少有知情权吧。”

“山姆——”

“不！”山姆吼着后退了一步，“我有权知道我们还有另一个选择。我有权知道我们本来还有机会在来不及之前把一切都修正。”

“你还有什么没告诉我们的？”旺达小声问，用算计的眼神盯着史蒂夫，“要是只有这一点事，你的反应不会那么强烈。还有什么事，队长？”

史蒂夫别开了头，喉咙不觉紧绷起来。他只跟他们说过大致的经过，从没提过细节，而现在他简直想让队友们将他生吞活剥算了，这样他就不必面对他们谴责的表情。

但他也不能让托尼为他背锅。托尼到现在依然都在全力保护他们。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，“托尼在西伯利亚事件上对媒体撒了谎，但他不是为了自己的好形象那么做的。”

“这是什么意思？”斯考特问，浑身都散发着不解。

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，“我——你知道我们打了一场，巴基和我对托尼。”

其他队员都点点头，克林特眯起了眼睛。“那是怎么回事，队长？”

史蒂夫绷起下颌，不知如何解释。“我没跟你们说实话。我任凭你们脑补并得到了错误的结论，因为我是个懦夫。对不起。”

“我根本没听明白，队长。发生、什么、了？”克林特大喊道。

“托尼是去帮我们俩的。”史蒂夫说，双手搁在体侧发颤，“他自己追查了泽莫，还来帮助我们。我们三个正在——正在搜索那个基地，准备对战其余的冬兵。但泽莫已经把他们杀了——一枪爆头——并且把自己关在了一个掩体里，在基地另一头对我们冷嘲热讽。”

他颤抖地呼吸，说了下去，“掩体外面有一台电脑，泽莫给我们放了个视频，是一份文件，一个任务汇报：1991年12月16日。”他吞咽着，“是巴基——作为一个冬兵时的一份任务视频，一次谋杀。”

“杀谁？”旺达悄声问，她大大的眼睛看着史蒂夫，乞求他不要证实她的猜想。

“霍华德和玛利亚·史塔克。”

克林特跌跌撞撞地退后，如同挨了一拳，山姆朝身后抓住了斯考特，后者也完全呆住了。

“托尼——托尼看了全过程，一直到最后。他——他问我我是不是知情。”

“那你知道吗？”克林特质问他，“你知道吗？”

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，点了点头。

克林特一拳打在了他的下颌上，他震惊地连连退后，蓝色的眼睛快速眨着，看着克林特的拳头。

“天哪史蒂夫，”山姆屏息道，“你知道多久了？”

史蒂夫内疚地别开眼，“自从神盾局沦陷。”

“我的上帝啊，”山姆咳嗽起来，“上帝啊。史蒂夫，那是三年前了！”

“我知道，行了吧？”史蒂夫吼回去，“我错了，我现在已经知道了！”

克林特摇摇头，嘴角咧出一个厌恶的弧度，“这真他妈一团乱。我不能待在这儿了。”他扭头离开了。

山姆依然很惊讶，“我是跟你一边的，队长，但这件事——我得去理理头绪。”

他也走了，斯考特跟着出去，留给史蒂夫一个困惑而失望的眼神，却比任何愤怒更有杀伤力。

只剩下旺达了，史蒂夫看向她。可是旺达只说了一句，“没人比我更知道亲眼看着父母死去是什么滋味。”

说完，她走出了房间，留史蒂夫一个人在就餐区里，只有他犯下的沉甸甸的错与他相伴。

下篇

“只消撒谎一次，你所有的真言都变得可疑。”——无名

史蒂夫不知自己在就餐区坐了多久。他的脑子空空，麻木像块毯子一样罩在全身。他机械地任凭双脚带着自己走进了治疗室，那是他最好的朋友——他为之付出一切的朋友——沉睡的地方。他看着巴基平静的睡颜，真想把他唤醒，那样他就不至于如此孤独。

可他瞬间就羞愧起来。他怎能如此自私地对待巴基？他最好的朋友经历了这一切的折磨，才终于得到了某种平静。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，前额靠上那冰冷的玻璃。

“我不知道该怎么办了，巴克，”他低语，“我以为自己在做正确的事，我依然相信如此，可是——可是万一我错了呢？万一这从头到尾都毫无意义？”

“你肯承认自己错了？”

史蒂夫吓了一跳，转过身，见是山姆才放松了防御的姿态。山姆站在门口，双手抱在胸前，脸上是沉思的表情。

“你肯吗？”黑皮肤的男人重复道，他的眼睛盯住史蒂夫，迫使他作出诚实的回答。

“我——”

“从我看到的新闻里，和你告诉我的事来看，”山姆快速朝他走来，“我本以为史塔克不是会认错的人。相信我，当他来孤岛监狱看我、说他犯了个错的时候，我特别震惊。”

史蒂夫喉咙发紧，“托尼承认了？”

山姆哼了哼，“是啊他承认了。他切断了监狱的声音监控，然后给我看了他对泽莫的调查结果。”这名英雄紧盯着史蒂夫，“而你却没有告诉我西伯利亚的事。”

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，“那不是我的事，我没法告诉——”

“别扯了史蒂夫。”他咆哮起来，双手攥成了拳，“你用不着告诉我所有的细节，就告诉我个大概让我知道史塔克没有背叛你就够了！”

“你以为——”

“我能怎么以为，史蒂夫？”山姆质问道，“是我给了史塔克你们的去向，是他求我的。然后你回来了，丢了盾牌，带着他，”他朝巴基示意，“他还没了左臂？你让我能怎么以为，队长？”

“我以为他追踪了我们的飞机，山姆，那可是托尼，他睡着了也有那个能力。”

“这说法真有说服力，真的，特别有。”山姆冷冷地，“本来足够说服我的，可惜我知道你听了我跟克林特谈论我们在孤岛监狱的日子，也知道你很清楚史塔克当时在场，他是来监狱获取情报的。所以，你当时怎么什么都不说呢？”

史蒂夫别开脸，不想面对山姆失望的脸色。

猎鹰叹了口气，揉揉鼻梁，“当时我说我们不该告诉史塔克关于泽莫的事，是我错了，”他说，尖锐地看了史蒂夫一眼，“我以为史塔克不会为了任何事打破协议。但显然，我看错了他。”

史蒂夫回头看着朋友，“你想说什么，山姆？”他低声问。

“关于协议，史塔克到底是怎么跟你说的？”

史蒂夫的心一下子沉到了底。他没想到山姆这么有洞察力，虽然这是个优秀的品质，但此时他只想找个地方藏起来。然而不行，山姆值得更好的对待，他值得获知真相。

就好像托尼不值得是吗？他的脑子背叛了他，对他低语。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，“在柏林，当我跟托尼在会议室里谈话的时候，他给了我一个提议。他说如果我签了字，他就可以把之前二十四小时的行动合法化。我告诉他说我们需要有安全保护措施，他同意了为协议推行修正案。”

山姆不可置信地瞪着他，“那你为什么不接受啊？”

“接受？山姆，他把旺达关了起来了！”史蒂夫爆发道，血色冲上了脸颊。

“他这么跟你说的？”

“是的，不然你以为我为什么不签？他说如果我签字，他就能撤销对我和旺达的指控，他是想煽惑我，可这也暴露了他把旺达关在基地大墙里！她只是个孩子啊看在上帝的份儿上，她不应该被那样对待！”史蒂夫喊起来，挫败地用手抓着头发。

“对不起，”他咬着牙说，“我不该那么喊——”

“史蒂夫，你有没有听自己在说什么？”山姆慢慢地问，看上去似乎不知是该生气还是该如何。

史蒂夫面向他，看着朋友那克制的表情，“……什么？”

“史蒂夫，”山姆挤出话来，“史塔克给了我们洗清拉格斯事件的机会，还能把巴恩斯带出来，而你拒绝了？”

“你没有在听，山姆，他对旺达做的事简直就是拘禁——”

“你才没有在听，队长！”

史蒂夫后退几步，震惊地睁着双眼。他以前从没见过山姆这样失态，不论他刚刚想说什么，那些话现在都卡在了嗓子里。

“史塔克答应撤销拉格斯事件后对你和旺达的所有指控，”山姆慢慢地说，“那些人是想血债血偿的，他们想让她为所做的事付出代价——”

“她救了很多人。”史蒂夫坚称。

“我知道！”山姆爆发道，“我知道她救了很多人，但公众知道吗？公众知道她阻止了一颗炸弹就地爆炸，从而救了上百人的命吗？答案是不，他们不知道。”

史蒂夫再次试图反驳，“所以我们需要告诉他们她不该为那些死亡负责——”

“她该负责。”山姆打断了他，“是她的超能力把那颗炸弹送上了楼。可我是在为那些人的死而责怪她吗？不是的，我不怪她。但这并不能改变她直接或者间接导致了这件事发生的事实。你也在军队待过，史蒂夫，当事情发生并造成后果时，我们不能视而不见。赖利从我眼前坠落后，我被开除现役并不只是去疗伤，也是为了接受军委审查。”

山姆放下了抱着的手臂，“赖利的坠落并不是我的错——天知道，我尽了最大努力想抓住他——但我当时在场，而军委会需要对当时的情境做出审查，以防止今后类似的事件再次发生。这才是本该有的做法啊史蒂夫！她本就该被开除现役，甚至可能要接受更多的训练什么的，但你把她的这个机会剥夺了，队长。“

“我——什么？”

“史塔克给了你——简直是双手奉上——一个纠正事态的机会。他本可以洗清她的罪名，帮助她让公众知晓拉格斯事件的真相，而不是那些媒体炒作出来的垃圾。而不管你有多么不喜欢这个提议，你不觉得我也应该有个机会决定自己到底想要什么吗？”山姆一口气爆发出来，粗喘着质问他。

这位前军人深吸一口气又说下去，“我甚至都不知道还有其他的选择，我以为史塔克不愿意对协议作出妥协的。我跟着你是因为我信任你，史蒂夫。就算我不喜欢史塔克的提议，我也依然会选择不遵从协议。”

史蒂夫听了这话陷入了沉默。他还能说什么？托尼来跟他谈话时他根本没有想到过山姆。他以为山姆肯定会跟他一起的，因为他也不想签协议。他以为他自己不喜欢托尼的提议，那山姆肯定也不喜欢。他把山姆的忠诚当做了理所当然，而现在——现在他要为此付出代价了。他羞愧极了，为自己竟对朋友的信任如此粗心大意。可那老话是怎么说的？事后诸葛亮。他不禁怀疑自己没打算把托尼的提议告诉山姆，是不是因为他害怕山姆会对他弃之不顾呢？而这样一想，他竟是如此自私，会蒙蔽朋友让他们留在身边，就只是为了自己能感觉好一些。

隐隐地，他想到了托尼，当托尼的朋友一个接一个地离开时，他又是什么感觉？而这，又是另一个他不敢去触及的禁区。

“你本打算告诉我们之中的什么人吗？”山姆迟疑地轻声问他。

史蒂夫想要说是的，可那将会是所有谎言当中最严重的一个。于是他摇了摇头，别开了脸。

山姆点点头，转身离去了。

“我想知道的是，”克林特的声音把史蒂夫吓了一大跳，手中的画笔掉在了地上。“这所有的一切是不是都只是为了巴恩斯。”弓箭手扬起一条眉毛，面无表情地看着史蒂夫捡起画具，阖起写生簿。

“克林特……”

“我需要知道，队长。”克林特严肃地说，“我需要知道这一切是否值得我背离我的家人。”

“我很抱歉克林特。要是有别的办法我不会打给你的。”史蒂夫回答，他真的特别抱歉克林特为自己牺牲了家庭。

“得了吧队长，史塔克瞒着队伍奥创的事的时候你怎么劈头盖脸地训他的？你甚至为我瞒着我的家人抱怨过一两次，现在该你坦诚面对队友了吧。”

史蒂夫为这提醒畏缩了一下，他自己说过的话——有时候啊，我的队友并不对我直言相告——自己说过的话回来找他了。

于是他告诉了克林特所有的一切。从托尼带着罗斯来到基地，到维也纳的爆炸袭击，再到德国高速公路上的追逐——在莱比锡机场事件之前所有的一切。他没漏掉一丝细节，快说完的时候，整个团队（除了娜塔莎）不知怎的都来到了公休室，他的声音变得破碎起来。

他一直垂着眼，不去看他们的目光，双手扣在一起，好让它们不要颤抖。

“所以说更多冬兵的威胁是真的啊。”斯考特说，声音里含有一丝庆幸。

史蒂夫无言地点头。

“那你为什么不把这个告诉史塔克呢？”旺达揪着衬衫的边问道。

史蒂夫咽了一下，“我——”

“是我让他不要的。”山姆自然地接了过去，大家都看着他。“史塔克签了协议，而我并不知道他会给我们捣乱还是会帮我们，所以我觉得我们不该打给他。”

克林特叹息，“这真他妈是一团乱。”

史蒂夫抿起嘴唇，“我很抱歉。我很抱歉把你们所有人扯进来——”

“不是说我们不愿意与你并肩作战，史蒂夫，”旺达打断他，“但我们很想知道真相。”她懊悔地闭上了眼睛，“我把幻视砸进了好几层楼的下面就为了逃出拘禁，如果我知道有别的方法……”

她摇摇头，站起身离开了房间。山姆也走了。而斯考特，他并没有其他地方可去，跟其他人也并不熟，于是躲进了提恰拉给他提供的房间。

克林特留了下来，他眯起眼睛，那精明的眼神让史蒂夫非常不舒服。

“你的动机是什么，队长？”他问。

史蒂夫绷起下颌，“我告诉过你——”

“那是你以为的自己的动机。”克林特打断他，“我甚至觉得你自己也不知道，但我想要你搞清楚，队长。”

史蒂夫陷入了沉默，弓箭手的话慢慢渗到他的心里。

他的动机是什么呢？

一开始非常简单，就是站起来反抗霸凌。接着战争爆发了，还有血清，他的动机也随着九头蛇而进化，变成了拯救无辜的人们。然后他掉进了海里被冻起来，醒过来时来到了新世纪，但他的动机依然没有变，只是扩大了。当神盾局崩塌，从中生出一个全新的九头蛇时他也有过一度的迷茫，他曾觉得自己的任务简直荒谬，不管是直接还是间接地，他都曾为九头蛇卖命，那可是他起初就致力于捣毁的组织——而这让他羞愤不已。

但他依旧想要拯救无辜。

甚至在奥创事件中，他也不接受平民的牺牲——他逼着托尼找另一条出路。现在他意识到了自己当时有多不近情理，不论他的意图如何。要是托尼在炸毁振金核的时候牺牲了呢？要是索尔没能成功逃出来？他们失去了皮特洛，也本可能很容易就失去更多的人。

但就算那样，他依旧想要拯救无辜。

甚至在莱比锡机场，他对阵托尼的队伍——那真是令人心碎啊，眼看着他们最初的大家庭兵戎相见——那是因为他知道那些冬兵们有多危险。他想要阻止他们，赶在他们能够把世界搅个天翻地覆之前。

但是——

在那之前呢。在德国呢。

他那时并没有为无辜的人战斗，而是出于他的自私和想当然。除了他跟娜塔莎说的——我是最有资格去抓他的——他知道自己去德国是为了巴基。

可是他难道就没资格自私一两回吗？他脑中悄声问自己，他做得够多了，太多了，就不能偶尔放纵一两回？

他徘徊在顿悟的边缘——他其实并不想承认那些领悟。可他看了克林特一眼，就把所有的借口都咽了回去，逼着自己重新审视自己的良心。

一开始总是很简单的，阻止霸凌。但在某个地方，从某种程度上，不知怎的，就变成了保护巴基·巴恩斯。

他想，应该就是从他得知巴基还活着的时候吧。

他记得跟那天深夜跟娜塔莎交换情报，前特工把她能弄来的信息都给了他。她当时话里话外，是想说服他找托尼帮忙。

“他有个人工智能，几秒钟就能渗透全世界”，这是她的理由，可即便认同这一点，他也没法昧着良心去求托尼帮自己找杀了他父母的凶手。

有点讽刺的是，娜塔莎作为一个间谍，整天跟谎言和诡计打交道的人，却极力建议他告诉托尼关于他父母的真相。是史蒂夫向她保证了会告诉他，她才好心放过了他，改变了话题。

他记得跟山姆一起执行的那些任务，去追查他的老朋友。那些任务让他想起了从前跟巴基一起执行任务的日子，他花了好一阵才意识到自己其实是把山姆当成了巴基。

奥创事件的惨重让他把注意力从最好的朋友身上移开了一阵，但在那之后呢？在索尔回到阿斯加德，托尼回到纽约去之后？他不跟复仇者们在一起的所有时间，都被他投入到了寻找那位行踪不定的挚友上。

史蒂夫意识到了自己是有多顽固。他也意识到了，当他登上去往西伯利亚的昆式战机时，他的第一个念头竟是：幸好巴基没事。

史蒂夫抬起头来，他那幼蓝色的眼睛对上了克林特警惕的注视。

弓箭手扬了扬头，面无表情。

史蒂夫长出了口气，“我很抱歉，我当时并没有想清楚，我——”

“我的问题很简单，队长。”克林特低语。

史蒂夫懊悔地低下头，“我是为了巴基。”他悄声回答。

克林特的目光冷下来，那层窗户纸终于被捅破。“你一开始就该告诉我们，队长，那样我们还能知道站队你这方到底意味着什么。”

史蒂夫跳起来，拉住克林特的手臂不让他离开，“我是在乎你们的——你们所有人——”

“我知道，队长，但你也的确最在乎巴恩斯胜过我们所有人。”克林特陈述道，把胳膊从史蒂夫手里挣了出来。

对史蒂夫而言，最大的打击并不是克林特声音里怀有怨怼，而是那声音里包含了一份决意。而他就像还在盼着会得到不同的答案一样，即使心知这份决意早已注定。


	5. 失算

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscalculation（失算）：名词
> 
> 名词原形：Miscalculation；复数形式：Miscalculations  
> 估算错误后的行为；失误或判断失误。

就算是史蒂夫早有预料，一个在他正打沙袋时突然出现的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫依然把他吓得跳了起来。这位杀手好像是眨眼间就凭空出现，史蒂夫自动做出防御的姿态，看到原来是队友才松了口气。

不过即使这样，他也明白最好不要在她身边放松警惕，尤其是在她的表情空白如纸的时候。史蒂夫不擅长察言观色，但他觉得自己至少能看懂别人的心情如何（他并没有理会内心深处的碎碎念提醒他说他从来没看懂过托尼）；可娜塔莎脸上毫无表情。她站在训练场的一头，双手垂在两侧，冷漠地盯着他。

史蒂夫有点心慌，她的不动声色让他莫名不安。

“塔莎？”他小声询问。

她并没有动，但眼神锋利了起来。

“维也纳的消息一出来，我们被叫过去平息事件的时候，我以为托尼会大发脾气。”她开口道。

史蒂夫侧过身去，他的心一沉。

她的目光追随着他的一举一动，但自己并没有变换姿态，“可托尼一点都没犹豫就去帮忙了，你猜我是有多吃惊。”

“娜特……”

“他居然还提出来说要送巴恩斯去精神治疗中心，我简直不敢相信呢。”她平平道来。

史蒂夫有点惊讶，他没想到托尼把这件小事都告诉了她。

娜塔莎准确解读到了他的反应，朝他眯起眼，“我们是搭档，相互隐瞒可不利于高效合作。”她冷冷地说。

史蒂夫听出了暗示，缩了一下。“娜特，”他辩解说，“我是想告诉他的，你信我——”

“你骗了我，罗杰斯。”她啐道，站近了些，“我信任你而你欺骗——”

“你不也是满口谎言！”史蒂夫脱口而出，却立刻就后悔了。

娜塔莎顿住了，脸上浮现出某种难以名状的神色，紧接着却又变得更加面无表情。史蒂夫怯怯地说，“娜特我很抱歉，我不是那个意思——”

“你就是这个意思。”她扬起了头，“我满口谎言，这没错。但这也是我的职责所在。而你的伪善则是如此——”

“我真受够了你们所有人把一切都怪到我头上！”史蒂夫爆发了，手臂朝空中挥舞。“弗瑞，罗德，队友们，还有你——我知道自己犯了个错，我知道我有什么地方搞砸了，但你们能不能别再指责我了——我知道我做错了，我很抱歉，但我也没有办法——”

“你这话真有意思，”娜塔莎低低地说，“考虑到你当初为奥创的事对托尼有多痛心疾首。”

“我才没——”

“没有吗？我们可都在场呢，史蒂夫，我们都把奥创怪在了他头上。但你可以说是对他口诛笔伐，为的也是一件他已经没办法了的事。”

史蒂夫不说话了。

杀手继续施压，“问问你自己，罗杰斯，为什么泽莫把整个计划的成败压在一段视频上？为什么他敢赌托尼不知道他父母的事？”

史蒂夫知道答案。那是因为哪怕这个陌生人都能把他摸透，知道他根本不敢把真相告诉朋友。而托尼就是他的朋友。他曾在夜里一身冷汗地醒来，一遍遍地听见托尼那句苦涩的“我也曾是”。他不是想让那个天才觉得他们几年的友谊是一场空，他不是想让事情看起来像是他选了巴基抛弃了托尼（可他就是选了，不是吗？他选了巴基，抛弃了所有人），可他也不能任凭托尼把巴基杀死。

而有时候他的内心会悄悄地跟他说，如果托尼真打算杀了他们俩，他只消用激光束就够了。（就是切掉巴基金属手臂如同切黄油的那种激光）

他的怒气瞬间抽干，“我懂，娜特，相信我，我懂的。我每天醒来都问自己要是我早告诉了他，事情会变得多么不同。但我也怕他会去追捕巴基而我——我就是，我跟自己说我会告诉他的，可是出了奥创事件，接下来又要训练新复仇者，然后又凭空跑出来这个——”

“都是借口。”她打断了他，“你有过无数次机会可以告诉他，但你从没抓住过。你跟我说过你会告诉他的，而我相信你真的会去做。”

“那不然你会那么做吗？去告诉他？即使这很可能会毁掉他？”

娜塔莎稳稳地看着他的眼睛，答道，“我会的。因为他从未放下过他父母的死，因为在一辈子的背叛之后他值得被告知真相。”

史蒂夫低下了头。

娜塔莎叹息，“当初我叫你不要把事态恶化，你为什么不听？”

史蒂夫抬起头，“娜特，他们是要见到巴基就杀啊！我怎么能听而任之？”

“他们不会的。”

“他们会的！”史蒂夫坚称，“莎伦告诉我的，她说他们接到命令说见到就杀！”

娜塔莎摇摇头，“而这就是为什么你应该来跟我们沟通，史蒂夫！”她嘶嘶地说，“托尼和我说服了他们更改命令，只消带他回来就好。如果他们的命令真是见到就杀，你们早就在高速隧道里被打成筛子了。”

她难得一见地往后掸了下头发，“巴恩斯是位战争英雄。我们就是从这个角度让他们改变主意的。因为一旦消息走漏说政府杀害了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士，公众的反对情绪会很激烈。”

“他们散播说他是炸弹事件的幕后主使，这已经把他的名声毁了！”

“你不知道有种东西叫做后续调查吗？要是知道了真相，我们本可以放出证据证明爆炸案不是他干的、证明泽莫才是幕后主使而巴恩斯只是受害人！”她吼回来。

“我不能相信政府！”史蒂夫喊道，“我不信那些抱有各种目的的人，尤其是在神盾局发生的事之后——”

“闭上你的嘴，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎嘶声说，她的声音淬满了恶毒，史蒂夫不由得吓了两跳。

她眼中致命的杀意和几不可察的痛苦让他畏缩，“不是只有你一个人遭受了神盾局沦陷。你在局里才多久？三年？还是四年？有的是人在神盾局干了一辈子。那些人出了神盾连个家都没有，神盾局倒台后他们无处可去。没有钱，没有人际关系也没有工作，不得不在挣扎中求生存。所以别跟我谈神盾局，你至少还有地方可去，你至少还有复仇者联盟，也还有托尼。”

他本想说的话都卡在了喉咙里。他还能说什么呢？神盾局变成了九头蛇后，他太沉浸于自己的信任遭到背叛，却从没考虑过那些除了神盾局一无所有的人们。他忘记了，忘记了还有那些特工，科学家，那些为神盾工作的人，他们的生活因他一个冲动的举措被搅得天翻地覆。他只顾着巴基了，却从没想过一旦组织被捣毁，秘密泄露，那些在神盾供职的人该何去何从。要是克林特的家人也被记录在案，他就相当于是在他们后背上画了张靶纸。他毁掉了多少人的生活啊？那些人里又有多少是有家的？无辜的孩子，妻子，叔父，姨母——那些人不知道他们真正的工作，却有可能因他们树敌而被杀死。史蒂夫感到胆汁涌上喉头。他一直想着九头蛇死灰复燃的事，却没考虑过自己行动的后果。就因为一个组织变成了敌人，他就把所有的政府体系都看成了一伙坏人。

“告诉我，罗杰斯，除了做简报，汇报任务，和偶尔跟神盾高层的会面，你跟理事会之类的人打过交道吗？”她明知故问道。“你从来不必应对政治纠纷，是因为托尼把这个揽了过去。你以为拯救完世界就可以回家睡觉，然后第二天早上一切照常？你就从没想过我们做完任务之后托尼都去哪儿了？”

史蒂夫想过的，但他以为托尼是去忙着做恢复托尼本色去了——躲到工作间或者被佩珀拽去开会之类。至于托尼其实是去做补救工作……这个想法从来都没有出现过。

“灾后援助不是说能送到一个国家就能送到的。”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫从世界观崩塌之中回过神，重新盯着她，“托尼必须向被救援国家的政府体系请求许可，才能派出灾后救援。如果那些人不想要帮助，我们是不能强行进入的，哪怕我们是好意。”

“那他为什么不来找我们帮忙呢？”他小声问。

娜塔莎扬扬头，露出一抹毫无笑意的笑容，“要他问谁呢？索尔吗？就算他是个王子，他也对自家王国的外交和政治一无所知，更别说我们这个世界的了。布鲁斯吗？他是个科学家，除了实验室哪儿都待不自在。克林特？克林特恨政治恨到骨子里。哦你是说他可以来找你帮忙对吧？美国的象征？你对政治一无所知，罗杰斯，他为什么要来找你？我尽我所能地去帮助他，但我是个杀手，是窃取情报的，不是迎来送往的。”

“托尼是这个团队里唯一比我还懂得怎样跟各种人打交道的，因为他从小就被教成了这样。不是每一场仗都能靠使劲揍敌人就能打赢的。”她说完了，眼神冰冷而坚忍。

史蒂夫颤抖地呼出一口气，“那个协议……”

“协议必须要修正。正常人都不会签署不能修正的协议。人人都想要从这个世界中获利，史蒂夫，你没法想要什么就有什么。我们争取了这么久的这个协议本身就已经是个奇迹了，它仅仅意味着着我们的战损管控还不够，意味着还有很多国家对自家国民变成了附带损失很不满。”黑寡妇语气平平。

“罗斯不该把他们扔进监狱。”

娜塔莎耸耸肩，“那显然是不合法的——据我对托尼的了解，他事后肯定会让罗斯付出代价。但考虑到我们之前接到的命令是追杀你和你的小队……”

“他什么？”史蒂夫抽了口气，惊恐地瞪着她。

“巴恩斯从基地逃走后，罗斯发布了对你、巴恩斯和威尔逊的追杀令。托尼跟他讨价还价，他才答应改让我们把你们带回来就可以。”

他嗓子里忽然有了个好大的肿块，难以下咽。“我欠了托尼好多，是吧？”他悄声说。

娜塔莎偏了偏头，“我们都是。”

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，“我——你能跟我解释一下协议是怎么回事吗？”

娜塔莎眨眨眼，有点吃惊，“为什么？”她问，怀疑地眯起眼睛。

史蒂夫叹气，“我，”他挤出点笑，恳求地看着她，“我总说托尼对承认错误过敏，我想我自己也有这毛病。”

他深吸一口气，“我依然不相信把控制权交给他人，但——但我想试着理解协议。我想要知道你和托尼想怎么修正法案，也想看看我们能否达成妥协。”他坚定地说。

娜塔莎隐隐有些震惊地看着他，但很快就恢复了常态。她看了他好一会儿，终于点点头，“如果你确定的话，跟我来。”

她转身，踩着高跟鞋走了出去，留下一串轻巧的脚步声。

而史蒂夫，自他离开莱比锡机场以来，第一次感到心头轻松了许多。


	6. 结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 友谊的桥梁既已焚毁，也便不必再修复。

史蒂夫在床上辗转难安。他一手压在胸口特别憋闷的那一处，使劲地大口呼吸；这种感觉自从他注射血清治好哮喘后再没有过了。金发的青年闭上眼睛，垂下手落到体侧，颤抖的手指攥紧床单。

噩梦对他而言并不新鲜，解冻后他作过不少。大部分的噩梦都是巴基从火车上掉下去，他把手伸得长长的，却怎么也够不到朋友。小部分是佩吉，每一次她用全然陌生的眼神打量过他，他都会梦到她甜美的笑容和沙哑的声音。

而近来，他的噩梦变成了他最新犯下的那桩大错。

他模模糊糊地想着要是佩吉知道了他干的事会怎么想。

或者更具体地说，要是佩吉知道了他对她教子干的事会怎么想。

他呼出的气吹成了一声尖锐的口哨。刚刚得知这个消息的时候他极其惶恐。光是弗瑞的训斥、罗德的挤兑和娜塔莎的失望已经够难受的了，但他宁可经受十倍的这些，也不想知道托尼其实是佩吉的教子。

他根本不知道他们关系这么近，虽说他其实应该想到。霍华德和佩吉在战时就是那么好的朋友，战后她成为他生活的一份子——他儿子生活的一份子是再正常不过。而且佩吉的地址还是托尼给他的，但他那时以为托尼只是老毛病犯了，闲的没事从服务器给他黑出来的，于是还对他冷言相对。

他那时都没意识到自己这种愤怒对佩吉是多大的冒犯，就好像她是他的所有财产一样，别人都碰不得。

他了解佩吉，如果她还活着，知道他的行径都得把他给阉了——甭管老没老，她一定会用连现下复仇者们都望尘莫及的、极富创意的法子让他付出代价。

他又把眼睛睁开，深吸一口气，缓缓呼出。他无法改变过去，但至少可以尝试为更好的未来作出努力。

至少，他每天一早的时候都是这么告诉自己的。

每天一大早起床，面对一面面陌生的瓦坎达墙壁真是让人身心倦怠——这里既是避难所，也是镶金的牢笼。史蒂夫模糊地想这是不是就是动物园里那些动物的感觉。他真的很疲于应对了：看着朋友们的脸，读到他们眼中失望的神色。他更希望他们能对他发发火——这样他就能反抗了——但这正是问题的症结不是吗？正是他把一切都当做要反抗的敌方，才导致了复仇者的分裂。他无法安顿下来，永远时刻准备着对什么饱以老拳，但真正应该做的却是后退一步。他的问题就在于总以为后退就意味着对霸凌俯首，但没有意识到自己后退一步的话，就可以让更有经验的人去反抗这场霸凌。史蒂夫行事总是直来直去，却没意识到生活的道路原来迂回曲折。

他叹一口气，把自己从床上拽了起来。他倒想躺着，但正如他每天告诉自己的那样，躲在屋子里对解决事情没好处。他的或许确是犯错了，但绝不是个懦夫，而且也没有变成懦夫的打算。

于是他再次深呼吸，告诉自己一切都会好起来的。

史蒂夫来到公共休息室，来之前已经在健身房做了一小时的高强度训练。山姆在他身后的什么地方，正在嵌入式厨房里为大伙儿弄喝的，杯子碰得叮当响。上午大家已经习惯了全队（不是全队，史蒂夫暗想）聚在公共休息室，尽管他们对他仍有忌惮，但还是都聚着，聚得充满沉默和紧绷。史蒂夫捡起遥控器打开电视，希望电视的声音能驱除这份尴尬。

克林特霸占了一张单人扶手椅，心不在焉地盯着地板，明显是心事重重并且心不在焉。旺达缩在史蒂夫坐的那张沙发上，指尖闪着小小的红色光球。她的眼睛紧紧盯着小球的移动，仿佛那猩红色的光球里有什么惊世奇观。斯考特也溜了进来，坐在地上，一条腿蜷在胸口，脑袋垂向地面。

娜塔莎还是不见人影。

史蒂夫不去看他的队伍，眼睛紧盯着屏幕，专注地看那图影却什么都没看进去。他受不了队员们低落的情绪，尤其这还都是他造成的。逻辑上讲，他知道自己不该瞒着他们（“有些时候，我的队友并不对我坦言相告”），可是一小部分的他仍怀着希望——希望有人能来挑衅自己，这样他就能还击了。他极度渴望为自己的行为辩护，却又明知自己犯了个愚蠢的错误，打破了朋友对自己的信任。这份认知让他继续没精打采地缩在沙发里，极其渴望自己就此消失。

他们所有人都心不在焉，于是没人注意到一个新的来访者站在了门口。

“哟，还挺舒坦的。”一个声音调笑着，吹出一声尖锐的口哨。

所有人都立刻抬起头。旺达防范地举起双手；克林特整个人紧绷起来，山姆抓起一只陶瓷杯，两人都下一秒就要出击。史蒂夫好容易听到有人打破僵局，扭头过猛到肌肉都绷起来，却在看清来人后整个人都惊恐地僵住了。

因为那站在瓦坎达领土上、站在他们公休室门口的，正是托尼·史塔克。

托尼一身盛装，三件套的西服跟在柏林时穿的那套很像，但是酒红色的，扣子也扣了起来。他戴了眼镜，史蒂夫肯定星期五也在线，虽然托尼看上去并不像是穿了盔甲的样子。他一如既往地看上去高高在上，镇定自如，那样子却拨动了史蒂夫的某根心弦：原来托尼没了他也活得挺好的。

托尼啧了一声，伸手摘下眼镜，“怎么这么不友善啊各位？我们不是朋友嘛？哦等会儿，”他说着举起一只手，毫无笑意地笑了笑，“我忘了，不能和把你们扔进监狱的人做朋友对吧？”

克林特咬起了牙，神色一变。“你来这儿干什么，史塔克？”

托尼扬起一条眉毛，“怎么，看见我不高兴吗鸟脑袋？我以为你会想要知道我没摔断后背呢。”

克林特畏缩了一下。一丝恶毒从托尼眼底闪过，史蒂夫坐不住了。他迈出一步，用身体挡住他的队友。然而托尼也极不明显地畏缩了一下，如果史蒂夫没迈到离他这么近的话，可能就注意不到了。

这让他暂时停下了脚步，但对于托尼来说足够缓神了。“永远要当英雄是吧，罗杰斯？”他露齿而笑。

托尼咧嘴笑着，围着他踱起步来，装作是在打量房间。“这地儿对一群逃犯来说还挺高档的嘛，你们是被关在这呢，还是照样撒出去试图拯救世界啊？”

“这里是禁区，史塔克先生。”提恰拉的声音从门口响起，国王身姿笔挺地走了进来。

托尼耸肩。“你了解我的，黑豹陛下，一个‘不许进入’的标志只能让我更想去一探究竟。”

“所以你就只想着自己要什么是吗？”史蒂夫冲口而出，顿时回想起了他们很久之前的对话。

托尼的笑容褪去了一点儿，显然也记起了两人最初的对话。“是啊没错，”他一脸无谓地说，“这种不管花任何代价都要得到想要的东西的感觉，你一定不了解吧，队长？”

史蒂夫僵住了。

“史塔克先生，”提恰拉插了进来，“我必须请您离开这个区域了。”

托尼耸耸肩，迈开脚步走出了房门。在出去之前，他伸手从怀里掏出了两样事物，朝屋内的队员扔去。

史蒂夫心跳漏了一拍。旺达抓住了那两样东西，是两支模样寻常的手机。

“劳拉·巴顿和凯西·郎。”托尼说着朝手机点点头，脸上毫无表情。“这两部手机是没法追踪的，我也给了劳拉和朗家每人一部。你们想的话可以打过去，看他们接不接了。”

克林特从旺达手中抢过一支手机，斯考特也劈手夺过另一支，两人都如获至宝地盯着看。

“史塔克——托尼——”克林特结结巴巴地说。

托尼朝他摆摆手，“不必了，我不是为你，是为孩子。”他直视史蒂夫，“孩子的成长不该没有父亲陪伴，尤其是父亲还健在的时候。”

然后他就走了。

史蒂夫倒在沙发背上，心不在焉地听提恰拉说了什么然后点点头。国王也离开了。美国的英雄伸手捂住了脸，胸口升起一股无可名状的沉重。

史蒂夫在公休室坐了整整五分钟，然后不顾朋友们喊他，走了出去。

他跑过走廊，其实连自己要找什么都不知道，但他不能没尝试就放弃。

他实打实地撞上了舒莉，瓦坎达的公主，也是Dora Miljae的首领。史蒂夫退后，“对不起，公主殿下。”

舒莉像猫打量鸟儿那样看了他一眼，但只轻轻翻了翻眼睛，并没有流露更多神色。“您这么急着是要去哪儿呢，队长？容我提醒，您与家兄达成的协议……”她说着，眼睛危险地眯了起来。

史蒂夫赶忙举起双手，“我没有忘记协议，殿下，但——我——你知道提恰拉国王在哪儿吗？”

舒莉怀疑地盯了他一眼，“他们在会议室。不过我劝你还是别去，托尼·史塔克并不如何宽宏大量。”

史蒂夫咬住嘴唇忍下了想说的话。

他不禁琢磨自己的意图是不是真的有那么明显。

史蒂夫站在门外，感觉像过了几个小时，一丝凉意顺着脊背划下，却并不是瓦坎达宫殿里的自动通风造成的。房门开启的轻响让他下意识地挺直了脊背，抬头去看从门里出来的两个人。先出来的那个停下了脚步，立刻朝门内看了一眼。史蒂夫咬住了嘴唇，但拒绝移开目光，直到瓦坎达国王妥协退让。

托尼·史塔克跟在提恰拉身后，看了一眼国王在看什么，然后就走开了。

史蒂夫跳起来，“托尼！等等——”

“跟你谈生意真不错，辛巴，”托尼笑着跟国王握手，“下次我带你去维加斯，怎么样？”

提恰拉无奈摇头，“我真的很抱歉——”

托尼举起另一只手，“安啦凯蒂猫咪，”他扫了史蒂夫一眼，“就好像我不是早就知道了似的。”

“托尼……”史蒂夫趁两人对话的间隙低声说。

托尼瞥向他，焦糖色的眼睛隐藏在酒红的镜片下，“如果你是在担心罗斯来抓你的话，不用。你可以继续安心躲在这儿，我不会告诉他的。”

“托尼不是的，我不是在——”

“省省吧，”天才嘲笑道，“你敢说你一点也不担心？”

史蒂夫摇头，“不，我当然担心了，那可是罗斯啊。可我不是担心你会——”

“那我们就没什么话好说了。”他对提恰拉点点头，转身离去。

史蒂夫紧追上去，不顾身后提恰拉的警告，拽住了托尼，手指握住了他的手臂。

他根本来不及意识到这一举动的错误，托尼的手臂立刻绷紧并且挣脱了他。史蒂夫防卫地退后一步，但他举起一半的手臂根本快不及挡住那已经架在他眼前的钢铁手套。能量波的嗡鸣声在耳边响起，史蒂夫倒吸一口冷气。那血红色的手套对准了他的右眼，近到他甚至能感到能量波向外辐射出危险的热度。他看向托尼的双眼，天才正冷冷地注视着他。气氛紧张到一触即发，两人甚至都不敢呼吸。

“我说过，”托尼嘶语道，声音如寒冬一般冷峻，“我对你没什么话好说。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，但喉头的那酸涩依然无法褪去。

“托尼……”提恰拉低声道，他的双肩也紧绷起来。

托尼仍没有动，谨慎地盯了史蒂夫一会儿才垂下手臂，手套自动缩了回去，变成了一块无害的手表。

这一次，当他离去时，史蒂夫没再尝试追过去了。

他只能看着托尼沿着走廊远去，听着国王在身后念叨他不该来云云。他勉强听到提恰拉要他回房间去，脑子里却只想着托尼的手举在他面前时甚至都没有一丝颤抖。

托尼走进花园中，用力吸进一口新鲜空气。他从没觉得自己报复心很重——阿富汗那次除外——来的路上也反复叮嘱自己要保持冷静。他也差不多做到了，一直到他见到那五个人随意地挤在一间小公寓里的样子。他其实能感觉到他们之间气氛僵硬，但他们像家人一样在一起的场景，还是唤起了他的回忆。

那些很久以前的，美好的日子。

克林特从一处通风口里跳下来，正摔在一只困得不行的托尼面前。托尼吓得尖叫起来，抄起自己的杯子就朝他扔过去。娜塔莎坐在吧台后头，端起自己的杯子藏住一抹笑容。克林特接住了杯子，朝正在平复心跳的托尼扔回一大坨报纸。

“我可是心脏动过手术的人啊你这混蛋！”

弓箭手只是咯咯直笑，“你被我吓到啦——承认吧你！”

史蒂夫一脸困惑地走进屋，眉头很快就皱起来，一脸的‘我对你们很失望’，然后试图把他俩拉开。布鲁斯傻乎乎地看看他们，然后溜了回去，显然是不想跟他们这帮傻逼掺和到一起。

托尼叹息，真是美好的日子啊——那时候的敌人还是个独裁者，他们只消胖揍外星人而不是彼此伤害。

他脖子后面的汗毛忽然乍立，怀旧之情立时便崩塌了。

他没回头，开口道，“你是真不懂不字儿是什么意思对吧？”

身后几尺外，史蒂夫怯怯一笑——都不用去看，肯定是那副表情——“我只是——我只是想来道歉，托尼。”

托尼转过身，不可置信地扬起一条眉毛，“我以为我告诉过你了呢——我跟你没什么话好说。”

史蒂夫心头闪过一丝恼火，“托尼——”

天才举起一根手指截住了他的反驳，“不，我真的跟你没话好说了罗杰斯，就算有，我也不想跟你说。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，“托尼，”他温言责备他，“我在跟你道歉呢。”

托尼笑了，“你还不明白是吧？可能是‘美国队长’的头衔真的让你昏头了。”天才轻笑一声，“不知罗曼诺夫会怎么评价你的自大呢？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，又困惑又恼火“别孩子气了托尼，我是犯了错，可我在道歉了——”

托尼厉声打断了他。“可我不想要你的道歉，罗杰斯，”他嘶嘶地说，“我不想听你的借口，不想听你那欠操的道歉——这种话我听一次就够了。”

“你看了那封信？”

托尼翻个白眼，双手一举，“天哪我干嘛费那劲？很显然你只听得进去你想听的话。”

史蒂夫皱起眉来，“托尼，我冒了那么大的风险给你寄去一封信和一个手机，你甚至都不能礼貌性地回应一下吗？”

托尼无法置信地笑起来，“这话我都无从吐槽了。冒风险？你要是签了那该死的协议，压根就不用冒这个险。还礼貌性回应？史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你是装糊涂还是真傻，非要我明说啊？手机是双向选择沟通的——要是一方不回应的话，那就代表那一方他妈的不想搭理你。”

史蒂夫听了沉默下来，咀嚼起这番话。他不懂了——他努力去跟托尼和好了，冒着让所有人下不来台的风险，他还努力去了解协议，他所做的一切都是为了重归于好……想到这里他转过了弯，明白了自己的疏漏——他还没告诉托尼他在研究协议呢。

“托尼，我跟娜塔莎说了，我想研究下那个协议。”

可那男人只眨眨眼，说，“行啊，挺好的。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“我有在做出努力啊托尼，你为什么总是故意不领情？”

“喔，好大的口气啊队长，你确定你那脑瓜看得懂协议吗？”

金发青年一脸愁苦，“托尼，要怎样才能让你明白，我是在试图跟你重归于好？”

“听过有句话叫早干嘛去了吗？”

“你有什么问题？”史蒂夫吼起来，手臂也激动得挥在空中——完全没留意天才缩了一下——“你怎么就非得把所有事都当成玩笑？我这跟你道歉呢，你连领会一下都懒得领会！”

托尼的脸，唰地一下就沉下来了。

“哦你放心队长，”他冷笑道，“我早领会你在道歉了。我还压根儿就不在乎你的口头道歉。”

史蒂夫讶异地看着他，“为什么？”

“为什么？为什么？”托尼怒而反笑，“且不论协议的事你他妈油盐不进造成了多大的惨败——在你对我做了那些事之后，你凭什么还觉得我能原谅你？‘有些时候，我的队友并不对我坦言相告’先生？”

史蒂夫闻言心下一虚，托尼乘胜追击。“你是不是想好了，你一道歉，我就鞠躬，然后张开双臂欢迎你回来？想得还特美好对吧？你一说出你那一文不值的道歉，我就会说‘小事一桩呀，队长’，然后就可以让我带你离开这儿了？”

“我——”说实话，史蒂夫的确是这么想的，因为他从没想过托尼会不原谅他。而眼下，这个可能性变得如此真实，他不禁惶恐起来。

“最新消息，队长，”托尼怒声道，“甭管你想得再怎么美，世界都不是绕着美国他妈的队长转的。奥创的性格不是我给他的，你却为此听不进去我的话，而去听一个积极自愿的九头蛇特工，行，我可以忍。协议谈崩之后你就差跟我直说‘操你妈的’了，行，我也忍了。连你在巴顿他们家院子里跟我说的那番虚伪的高谈阔论，我都可以一块儿忍了。”

史蒂夫听着从他朋友口中说出的话，一字一句都让他的心愈发下沉。但天才还没有说完。

只听他用致命般的口吻说道，“但我不能——也不会——原谅的是，你向我隐瞒了我父母死亡的真相。”

“我——”英雄结巴了。

托尼恶毒地笑笑，“你知道这对我造成了什么影响么？”

“托尼……”史蒂夫低声说。

“那么多年了——差不多二十年——我一直以为是霍华德害死了我妈妈。我把他们的死怪到他头上，以为是他酒喝太多开车撞倒了树上。二十年啊——我恨了霍华德二十年，恨他夺走了我生命中唯一重要的人。而现在呢——我忽然发现，原来夺走他们的不是意外，而是谋杀。”

“那不是他的错。”史蒂夫软弱无力地说，心头被绝望擭住。

托尼只是转过了身，“再跟着我，我就把你的脸炸开花。”

史蒂夫想跟他打一架——想跳起来冲托尼大喊你为什么不听我的，凭什么欺负人，但他咽下了这些所有的话，说出来的是，“我不知道说这个还有没有用，托尼，但你是我的朋友。”

托尼已经背朝着他了。他苦涩一笑，“有朋若此，也无需树敌了。”


End file.
